Conventionally, in movable bodies such as electric automobiles using electric power as driving sources, battery modules including a plurality of battery cells connected in series or in parallel have been used.
A separator for ensuring a predetermined gap is arranged between the adjacent battery cells in the battery module (e.g., Patent Document 1). Each of the battery cells can be efficiently cooled by causing cooling gas to flow into the gap ensured by the separator.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2006-156406 A